youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Tallulah in Wonderland
Tallulah in Wonderland is TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle's movie spoof of Alice In Wonderland. It appeared on You Tube on June 25, 2016. Cast * Alice - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) * Alice's Sister - Mary Lamb (Babes In Toyland (1997)) * Dinah - Shy Little Kitten (Little Golden Book Land) * White Rabbit - Courage the Cowardly Dog * Doorknob - Cooler (Pound Puppies) * Dodo - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) (With Basil as an extra) * Parrot next to Dodo - Jet The Hawk * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Donald and Douglas (Thomas & Friends) * Walrus - Knuckles The Echidna * Carpenter - Sonic The Hedgehog * Bill the Lizard - Battersby (Tickety Toc) * Rose - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Iris - Prissy Elephant (Dumbo) * Daisy - Giddy Elephant (Dumbo) * Flowers - Various Animals * Caterpillar - Guysborough (Theodore Tugboat) * Butterfly - Barrington (Theodore Tugboat) * The Bird in the Tree - Grumpella (The Little Engine That Could) * Chesire Cat - Big The Cat * Mad Hatter - GonGon (Super Monkey Ball) * March Hare - AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) * Dormouse - Chip (The Little Engine That Could) * Card Painters - Chanticleer, Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle), and Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Marching Cards - TUGS Characters and Trains in Parade (Thomas & Friends: The Great Race) * Soldier Cards - Robots (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Queen of Hearts - Mama Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) * King of Hearts - Snively (Sonic Satam) Chapters: *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 2 - Tallulah is Bored/"In a World of My Own" *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Dog ("I'm Late") *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 4 - Tallulah Meets Cooler/The Bottle on the Table *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Tallulah ("The Caucus Race") *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 6 - Tallulah Meets Donald and Douglas/"How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hands?" *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 7 - "The Echidna and the Hedgehog" *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 8 - "Old Father William" *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 9 - A Bat with a Ladder/“We'll Smoke the Blighter Out” *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/“All in the Golden Afternoon” *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 11 - Tallulah Meets Guysborough/'How Doth the Little Crocodile' *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Tallulah *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 13 - Tallulah Meets the Cheshire Cat *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party ("The Unbirthday Song") *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: The Dog Arrives Again) *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 17 - Tallulah Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 18 - "Paintin' the Roses Red"/Mama Robotnik, The Queen of Hearts *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 19 - Tallulah Plays Croquet *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 20 - The Cheshire Cat Appears Yet Again *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 21 - Tallulah's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 22 - Tallulah's Narrow Escape/The Finale *Tallulah In Wonderland Part 23 - End Credits Movie used: * Alice In Wonderland (1951) Clips from TV Shows/Movies/Video Games used: * Tickety Toc (2012) * Babes In Toyland (1997) * Little Golden Book Land (1989) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (1999) * Pound Puppies (1986) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Thomas & Friends (1984) * Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure (2015) * The Great Race (2016) * Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) * Sonic Satam (1993) * Sonic Adventure (1999) * Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) * Sonic X (2003) * Sonic Heroes (2003) * Shadow The Hedgehog (2005) * Sonic Riders (2006) * Sonic Lost World (2013) * Sonic Boom (2014) * Dumbo (1941) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Zootopia (2016) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (1977) * The Aristocats (1970) * Jungle Cubs (1996) * Theodore Tugboat (1993) * The Little Engine That Could (1991) * Super Monkey Ball 2 (2002) * Super Monkey Ball Adventure (2006) * Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz (2006) * Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll (2010) * Super Monkey Ball 3D (2011) * Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz (2012) * Rock-A-Doodle (1991) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * TUGS (1989) Voices: * Kathryn Beaumont * Heather Angel * Mel Blanc * Bill Thompson * Joseph Kearns * J. Pat O'Malley * Larry Grey * Doris Lloyd * Lucille Bliss * Tommy Luske * Marni Nixon * Norma Zimmer * Richard Haydn * Queenie Leonard * Sterling Holloway * Ed Wynn * Jerry Colonna * James MacDonald * The Mellomen * Bob Hamlin * Bill Lee * Thurl Ravenscroft * Max Smith * Verna Felton * Dink Trout * Isabelle Seratch * Ruby Love * Cathy Cavadini * Tony Balshaw * Marty Grabstein * Dan Gilvezan * Barrie Ingham * Val Bettin * Jason Griffith * Joe Mills * Rob Rackstraw * Scott Dreier * Dan Green * Travis Willingham * Jaleel White * Ryan Drummond * Jason Griffith * Roger Craig Smith * Eric Meyers * Sarah Selby * Dorothy Scott * Pearl Bailey * Ginnifer Goodwin * Rebecca Honig * Nika Futterman * Angelina Jolie * Barbara Luddy * Liz English * Paul Winchell * Pamela Adlon * Eva Gabor * Debi Derryberry * Kath Soucie * Phillip Glasser * Erica Yohn * B.J. Ward * Jon St John * Oliver Wyman * Patrick Harlan * Kaoru Morota * Scott Menville * Glen Campbell * Eddie Deezen * John Candy * Simon Nash * Nigel Anthony * Sean Barrett * John Baddeley * Shaun Prendergast * Timothy Bateson * Chris Tulloch * Mike Mulloy * John Hasler * John Schwab * Kathleen Barr * Charles Adler Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * Zodiak Kids * HiT Entertainment * Jaclyn Bachik * ZoeLove 199 * Stephen Druschke Films * Max Jackson Dedicated to: * Walt Disney * Zodiak Kids * Bill Thompson * MichaelSar12IsBack Trivia: * This is for 65th anniversary of Alice In Wonderland. * Both Mrs. Jumbo and The Queen of Hearts were voiced by Verna Felton. * This is Tallulah's second appearance as the main character. Her first appearance as the main character was Tallulina. * Like Stephen Druschke Films' version, it has the croquet game. * Both Zootopia and The Great Race were released in 2016. Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:TrainBoy43 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs